Perdon
by SouMako 3
Summary: Este fic esta basado en la cancion Perdon del grupo Camila. Espero que les guste. Adios. Ve ve


Era una noche lluviosa en Iwatobi, pero para Yamazaki eso era lo de menos. *Ya han pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que lo vi, y ahora me dicen que él me cambio* esos pensamientos rondaron por su mente, al traer las vividas imágenes del amor de su vida en brazos de lo que era su rival. Al recordar tal suceso, no pudo dejar escapar algunas lágrimas, no podía creer que lo había perdido, se reusaba a creerlo. Había por una hora hasta que llego a la puerta de lo que pudo haber sido su hogar junto al castaño, llamo a la puerta un par de veces hasta que el propietario lo recibió.

-¿Quien es? (dijo al abrir la puerta) So-sou-sousuke (dijo sorprendido ante la presencia del más alto) que haces...

Antes de que pudiera completar su pregunta el pelinegro se abalanzo contra él en un abrazo, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir al decir:

-Prometí quererte para siempre, y era cierto, no había dudas en mi mente, si el destino tuvo planes diferentes, y te herí por accidente, perdón.(el más bajo tembló al querer decir algo, pero el azabache continuo)Si me solté de ti, si no te defendí, fue que mi corazón estaba ciego,  
>que estupidez perderte, para verlo, lo siento.(las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos nuevamente, el azabache decidió ocultar su rostro en el cuello del más bajo, para continuar con algunos susurros, que bien parecían sollozos)No espero amor ni odio, ya tengo bastante con mi dolor, maldigo el episodio.(el castaño soltó pequeños sollozos acompañados de algunas lágrimas, que le quemaban las mejillas)No llores que yo fui quien lo escribió, me esperan los demonios, que deja tu olvido, que juegan con mi dolor, ya sé que es cobarde pedírtelo en este momento, pero, perdón.(las lagrimas que seguían cayendo de sus caras, quemándoles las mejillas) Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, esta vez no escondería lo que siento, el silencio fue el engaño más violento, mi terrible experimento falló, si te alejé de mi,<br>si te fallé y me fui, fue porque mis mentiras me daban miedo, tú me creíste y yo me volví tan bueno, fingiendo.(su respiración estaba entrecortada) No espero amor ni odio, ya tengo bastante con mi dolor, maldigo el episodio, lo peor es que fui yo quien lo escribió, me esperan los demonios, que deja tu olvido, que juega con mi dolor, ya sé que es tarde pedírtelo en este momento, perdón, perdón Makoto.

Los sollozos del más pequeño se hicieron presenté en la sala. Sus respiraciones estaba irregulares, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, no había nadie que los pudiera separar, las manos del castaños se aferraron a la camiseta mojada del más alto.

-Makoto...snif, snif por favor perdóname, se que fui un idiota, sé que no me merezco tus lagrimas, pero no puedo más, hace unos días me entere que estabas saliendo con Nanase y-y-y no puedo verte con él, no los soporto.(dijo entre lagrimas el azabache, su respiración no estaba bien)

-So-sou-sousuke...te perdonó, solo por favor...no llores que me partes el corazón. (Finalizo el ojiverde al momento de alzar el rostro del más alto para verlo a los ojos)

Yamazaki vio esos ojos que tanto lo habían cautivado, ese color verde que lo había hechizado, se fue acercando poco a poco para rozar esos suaves labios que tanto ansiaba por besar nuevamente. Se unieron en un largo y profundo beso, se separaron después de un par de segundos, cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire, dejando solo un pequeño hilo de saliva.

-Sousuke, no sabes cuánto te extrañe (dijo el castaño dándole un abrazo al alto).

-Tu tampoco sabes las ganas de darte un beso, de abrazarte de sentirte conmigo(dijo correspondiendo al abrazo).

Después de ahí ninguno se quiso separar del abrazo, se dirigieron a la recamara del ojiverde y se durmieron, pero había algo del cual ambos se olvidaron. A la mañana siguiente, Sousuke amaneció con fiebre puesto a que se había mojado la noche anterior por la lluvia. Makoto decidió consentirlo, le preparo el desayuno, se estuvo todo el día, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el azabache, después de todo el castaño le había aplicado la ley del hielo durante más de tres semanas. Pero eso ya no le importaba a Sousuke, sino que le tenía sin cuidado, lo que a él le importaba era que estaba con el amor de su vida y que esta vez nada ni nadie se lo robaría. El ya había conseguido el _Perdón _de su orca.


End file.
